Last Stand
by FoAteAZombie
Summary: Kinda A/U. Takes place during Advent Children. There are many mysterious that revolve around a Mara Haines. But one the thing is clear. She is connected to Sephiroth somehow. And a spitting image of an old friend of Cloud's. Repost from my old account. Don't report!
1. Silver

_**Fo: Howdy, I am Fo, I do not own anything that belongs to 'Square Enix'. I do own the peeps that I have created. Hope you like it. Also! This fic is a re-post from my old account (Hail The Al Mighty Fo), my old account took a poop on me. That's all you need to know ^^ So, don't report! Or shall hunt you down!**_

_**Duncan: You won't do jack! **_

_**Fo: *glares at Duncan* Try me bitch -.-**_

_**Duncan: *chuckles nervously* Stay cool...**_

_**Taichi: Fo... Are you forgetting something?**_

_**Fo: Oh yea! As you could see, I went through each and every chapter and edited them :) I hope you find it better to read ^^ R&R! And no flames!**_

* * *

Last Stand

Chapter 1: Silver

* * *

_Long ago, there once were two beautiful kingdoms. There was a princess, she had amazing powers; she could feel everyone's emotions and move things with her mind. _

_At the age of 13 she was engaged to a prince. _

_They didn't get along very well at first, but in time they fell in love. _

_Soon, on the young prince's 16th birthday they were attacked by a group of rebels that hated the idea the son of an alien queen marrying the daughter of the great king of the Cetras that only wished peace. _

_They were afraid that their children will destroy the earth, with diseases, hate, meteors, monsters, and war. _

_So they killed the princess' people and the royal family from both kingdoms, but only a few of them survived._

_The princess was saved by a creature called a Protector. The Protectors are sworn to protect the royal family. They are angels from the heavens, and even hell. They decided to punish the rebels by making history repeat it's self. The princess was placed in the village temple. In the pond, till it was safe enough for her to live, but a peasant woman thought she was the key to the last of the earth's day, she took the princess' fiance's long sword and killed her. Then the earth raged with freezing rain, floods, droughts, tornadoes, earthquakes, and hurricanes for thirteen years. It is said that the temple sings the princess' melody, that helped her sleep at night. It is also said if you bring a daisy to the temple you will see memories of her life, and you shall become filled with guilt, pain, and sorrow. Because of the injustice on her people, family, friends, fiance and herself.'_

_-passage from 'Cetra's History'_

* * *

A young girl with long sandy blonde hair closes a ratty old leather book that she had been reading for the past hour. The young woman let out a small sigh.

She then looks up at the clear blue sky and reviles her navy blue eyes.

She lets out another sigh.

"I wonder what time it is..." she said as she looked at her watch.

Then she lets out a huge gasp when she saw it was late. The girl hurries up off the boulder she was sitting on.

"**AH!** I'm late! Oh man, Eden is going to break my fingers," she said, as she races to a plane sitting on the water, with _'Nirvana'_ painted in blue on the left wing.

She opens up the door and plops herself on the seat with pink hearts decorating the fabric, she starts up her plane and buckles up.

And flies up into the afternoon sky to the city of Junon.

* * *

"She's late again Luda!" said a young woman in her mid 20's tapping her foot.

Behind her stood a girl with bright red hair, she walked up to her blonde friend. And smiles showing her white teeth.

"You know our Mara, she's like a wild horse, she loves to run free, and always will return to the people who love her!" Luda smiled sweetly.

The blonde looked over at Luda with a small smile.

"Besides isn't Taylor late too?" The other woman sighed and looked at her friend.

"I'm just worried about Mara..." she said closing her blue eyes.

"Why? Mara knows how to defend herself and you never complained when she was late-" Luda stopped herself.

Her lime green eyes widened.

"Is someone stalking her Eden?" Eden looked at friend and frowned.

"Luda, I've been noticing three young men at the Honeybee Inn lately, they keep eying Mara... Hehe, they are probably just kids just looking for some fun... Hehe" Eden said.

She then saw three other women walking up to her and Luda from the corner of her eye.

One looked about 26, she was pale, with her wavy black hair that hit her waist.

The second girl looked exactly like Luda, except her red hair was short and her bangs covered her right eye. And the third girl had dark brown hair that was flipped.

"Ah... Nikki, Keesya, and Max about time dammit." said Eden as she placed her hands on her hips.

Max looked around and blinked her violet eyes.

"Hey! Where are Taylor, Peggy, and Mara?" she asked.

"Not here yet," Luda said.

Keesya looked over her tanned shoulder and saw Mara running towards them waving her hand.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said while gasping for air.

Eden sighed in relief and smiled.

"Taylor and Peggy are already in the dressing rooms," Mara said while adjusting her headband.

"Okay, lets get going then," said Eden to all the girls.

The girls walked towards the Honeybee Inn.

* * *

On top of the Honeybee Inn stood a man with blazing red hair.

"Yeah, Rude I see her, she's one hell of looker," he said with his cell phone in one hand and a pair of binoculars in the other.

The red headed man took the black binoculars to his eyes as he watched the girl named Mara.

"Why are we watching her again?" the man felt a hard tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see his boss Tseng with an annoyed look on his face.

"Because Reno, she holds the key around that skinny neck of hers," he said coolly as he glared at Reno.

Reno let out a nervous chuckle.

"Reno, you will take this needle here, insert the tracking chip into her neck, understood?" he said handing Reno the syringe.

"You got it!" he said with a goofy smile on his face while taking the needle out of Tseng's hand.

* * *

Inside the Honeybee Inn's dressing room Mara laid on her bed while looking up at the ceiling lost in thought.

She was getting ready for another night of hosting.

Mara was wearing the famous Honeybee uniform.

She was a hostess; she was paid to entertain men.

But!

Unlike the other hostesses, she didn't sleep with the patrons.

Mara frowned.

She hated her job.

Mara didn't like men grabbing her and men trying to pay her to have sex with them.

_'Will I ever find you?'_ she asked in her head, then she closed her eyes and drifted into a slumber.

* * *

_"Hello..."_

_"You again!"_

_"It's been awhile,"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Hmmm...I think that it would be for the best you found out on your own,"_

_"Sir? Who is the woman that holds a stuffed butterfly in my dreams?"_

_"..."_

_"She looks really sad... She also holds a stuffed dinosaur too, do you know her?"_

_"..."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Wake up...Michelle,"_

* * *

Mara gasped and looked around the room, she looked over to the window and saw a blonde spiky haired young man talking to a toy cat.

She grinned and shook her head.

_'Now that's something you don't see everyday,'_ she said to herself.

She walked over to her window.

Mara opened her window to get some air.

Then Mara looked at the young man again, she smiled.

"He is kind of cute..." she said out loud to herself as she stared at the young man.

She shook her head and closed her window and walked to the door to entertain some patrons.

* * *

"So Cloud, the Turks are going to be at the Honeybee Inn, I guess they are after some girl that works there," said Cait Sith.

Cloud frowned, he looked at his arm, then at the door of the Honeybee Inn, he remembered the first time he went inside the Honeybee Inn, and he had to get one of the ladies that worked there to put make up on him to save Tifa. But it wasn't his idea, it was Aerith's plan to make him look like a woman. He sighed and nodded his head. He looked over at the inn again.

* * *

_'It's been only one year since they built the Honeybee Inn...'_ Cloud said to himself in his head.

Cait Sith had to go to baby sit Marlene and Denzel. While Tifa is in Wutai getting goods for the bar. Cloud walked to the wooden doors. After he got in, Cloud took a seat in the corner, while searching for the Turks. He heard a few of them were looking for a young woman that works here.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked a young woman; Cloud looked up to see Mara smiling sweetly at him as she took a seat across from him.

"No, thank you," he answered Mara politely.

Mara nodded her head as she stood up.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," she said sweetly as she bowed.

Cloud watched as she made her way to table to table.

"Where have I seen her before?" Cloud mumbled as he watched Mara.

He swore he had seen her somewhere before. He couldn't remember where though. Also, he felt drawn to her. As if, he was meant to meet her. He couldn't explain it. Every fiber of his being told him to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Mara was sitting down brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door, she got up to answer it.

She let out a sigh as she turned the knob.

"Hel-**AH**!" Mara shouted as a man fell on top of her, she was on the floor with Reno out top of her gripping his chest, panting.

Mara eyes widened and crawled out from under him and sat up.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped at the face that was buried in her lap.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, so she can see his face.

"Sir! What's wrong!?" she asked as she watched Reno clenched his teeth, and let out a painful grunt.

She looked at his chest and noticed he was bleeding.

"Lay down on my bed, I'm in medical school, I'll tend to your injury," said Mara calmly.

Mara helped Reno take his shirt off so she could take a better look at his wound, and helped him to the bed.

Reno laid down, still gripping his chest.

"Please move your hand," said Mara very politely, Reno obeyed.

Her eyes were wide when she saw the blood.

"You've been shot..." she said quietly, she ran to her bag and pulled out a small green sphere.

She smiled as she gazed at the green orb.

"This here is my mataria, it's a memento from my piano teacher when I was a kid," she said staring at her mataria, she walked up to the bed and placed her hand over his wound and a blue light started to surround her hand.

Reno was shocked how his wound closed up so fast. While Reno was trying to sit up, Mara collapsed into his lap, shivering, and breathing heavily. Reno looked down and lifted her up with his hands on her shoulders.

Mara's eyes opened slowly, she looked at him, and smiled.

"F-feel...Better?" she mumbled.

"I thank you for saving my life Missy, but I have to do my job now," Reno smirked.

Mara's eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?" she gasped as Reno grabbed her wrist and threw her under him, he smirked.

"You are a very special girl, if my boss is so determined to track you down," he whispered into her ear.

Mara had one tear drop stream down her cheek.

Reno's lips were so close to Mara's lips that he could taste her bubble gum. Then Reno planted his lips on Mara's.

Mara tried to scream, but Reno's lips prevented her from screaming only yelping.

Reno parted and kissed her nose and placed his hands over her mouth from screaming. He took the syringe from his pocket and took the plastic off with his teeth. He looked at her eyes. Then Reno felt a sharp pain in his head. Reno held his head with both hands.

* * *

Back downstairs, Cloud hears Reno screaming, and runs up the stairs and burst into the room to see Reno shouting and shaking his head violently, while on top of Mara. Cloud runs to them and he punches Reno.

"Sorry Reno," he said softly.

"Are you here for Reno or the girl?" Cloud asked Rude, with his back turned.

"Reno," responded Rude walking to his partner.

Rude threw him over his shoulders and walked away. Cloud made sure the two Turks were gone, when he was certain he walked over to Mara. He sat on her bed, when he did Mara curled up like a child about to be beating by an abusive father. He pulled her close to him, and held her like his mother held him when he was little.

She shivered and started to cry softly into his chest.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked softly.

Mara didn't respond.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"Mara," she said quietly.

Cloud squeezed her even harder. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

_'I swear I've seen her before...'_ he said in his head.

Cloud placed his cheek on top of Mara's head, then all of a sudden Eden barges into the room.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"** shouted a very enraged Eden.

Cloud stood up leaving Mara on the bed.

Mara took her chance to grab her things and run to the docks where _'Nirvana'_ was tied up at.

Eden moved slightly so Mara could get threw.

She walks towards Cloud, they stared at each other for five minutes, then Eden slapped Cloud across the face.

Cloud just stared at Eden for a second, causing the blonde beauty to get even more pissed.

"You are sick!" she glared daggers at Cloud.

Cloud looked down and walked passed Eden to the doorway. Cloud got onto his bike and drove to see an old friend.

* * *

A couple of hours later; Cloud stood by his friend's sword, paying his respects to his old friend; it has been seven years since his death.

"Hey Zack, you are not going to believe this," said Cloud looking at his friend's sword while smiling.

He missed his fellow comrade so much.

"I saw a girl….. She looks a lot like Mina," Cloud looked at a katana he was holding, the sheaf was a navy blue, with a full moon, along with cherry blossoms as if they were blowing threw the wind, and a silver butterfly carved in the middle.

Cloud smiled as a gazed at the katana in his hands. And then he looked back at his friend's rusted sword.

"You would have loved Mina Kawashima, she was the greatest samurai, she was so beautiful, and I miss her a lot…." he said.

He turned back to his bike with his sight to the hard ground. Cloud took out a picture from his back pocket.

On the picture is a girl about 20 years old with short sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a beauty mark on her left cheek, she was wearing a red kimono opened showing a white tube top, she was also wearing black caprice pants, black heels, she was also wearing dangle earrings with stars on them, and a white hair clip that held her bangs to the side.

Beside her was Cloud. Then Cloud turned the picture around.

"_Mina Kawashima and Cloud Strife_," Cloud said out loud, he looked towards the sea and smiled.

And read the rest in his head.

_"Cloud, I've been cruel to you, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you, training you was a joy and a honor, I thank you, because you gave me reasons to love, laugh, play, smile, and cry. You don't have to beat yourself when you fail Cloud, my grandfather once asked me 'Why do we fall Mina?' he simply said 'To pick ourselves back up,' take that advice Cloud. Cloud, if you need anything, you know where to find me, or see me. Cloud you taught me life is worth living, I hope you find what you are looking for my friend. God speed Cloud, God speed. Yours truly, Mina."_

He put the picture back into his back pocket. And drove towards what's left of Midgar.

* * *

As Cloud was driving he spaced out, all of a sudden he saw a woman about his age standing in front of a bunch of ruins, he stopped he's eyes widened.

_'I know I seen her before,'_ he said to himself.

The woman looked about 22, she was wearing a tight black leather turtleneck, a dark blood red corset, tight black leather pants, black high heeled boots that went up to her knees, on her hand was a tattoo of the number 21, her hair was a sandy blonde put up in a half ponytail, her eyes were a silver color, and she wore a black ninja like mask over her mouth.

Cloud stared at her for a while.

Suddenly she points towards Midgar.

Cloud looks around, then back at her, but she was gone!

All Cloud saw were butterflies. He shakes his head and heads towards his target.

Midgar

* * *

_"Sleep on a cloud, Slumbering my angel…"_ Mara sung softly as she laid down on a bench in the front row of a church.

Mara sits up and turns around slightly and grinned.

"You keep this up, I may start thinking you are a stalker," she jokes.

She smiles warmly as Cloud steps forward from a huge pillar.

Mara walked up to Cloud.

"My mother went to this church, when she was a child," Mara looked at Cloud with a very painful looking smile.

Cloud looked at the flowerbed in the middle of the church. He then caught Mara's gaze he could see in her eyes that she been through a lot, what confuses him is the fact she can hold her head up. Looking on the bright side, yet she is hurting. For a minute, he could have sworn he was staring at Aerith. Cloud heard footsteps at the entrance he looks over to see three young men with silver hair.

"Hello Brother," said the one in the middle.

He smirked when he saw Mara. Confidently he walked up to her inches away from her.

Mara felt very nervous, she knew that she has seen this trio before.

"Look at what we have here, Brother picked up the tramp from the Honeybee Inn," he chuckled.

Mara's blood began to boil, there is only one thing that gets her this angry is being called a tramp.

Mara struck the man's face hard, leaving a red hand print on both sides of his cheeks.

The two stood there stunned.

"Kadaj?" said the young man with hair down to his back.

Kadaj let out a terrifying chuckle that ran chills down Mara's spin.

"Where is Mother at?'" asked Kadaj, turning his gaze towards Cloud reviling his bright green cat like eyes.

Cloud was shocked, if he did not know better Kadaj's grin looked a lot like Sephiroth's grin.

"Loz and Yazoo play with Big Brother for a little while," said Kadaj.

Loz cracked his knuckles, and a huge grin spread across his face. Yazoo took out his gun that doubled as a sword. Kadaj decided to go after Mara. Cloud paced to Mara holding Mina's katana.

"Here," Cloud hands Mara the katana.

Mara shook her head fiercely.

"I can't!" Mara tried to protest, Cloud looked at her.

"I'm not asking you to fight him, I want you to run and hide, use the katana when you have no other choice. Alright?" Cloud said as he stared at Mara with a concerned look on his face.

Mara bit her lip and hugged him.

She took the katana out of his hands and ran to the back door.

Cloud made sure she was out of his sight, and turned to Loz and Yazoo.

"Where's the other freak at?" smirked Cloud.

Cloud took out his sword. For a while now Cloud tried to avoid fighting. However, something in him wanted to fight, maybe he feels Mina's fighting spirit possessed him or for him to protect Mara. On the other hand, maybe both.

* * *

Mara did what Cloud told her to do.

Run and hide.

Mara hid in a small hole, just enough room for someone about her size.

"No need to worry sweetheart I don't bite, hard..." Kadaj toyed; Mara could hear metal scrapping against the rubble.

She moved back further, until she hit a wall and closed her eyes praying that he would not find her.

"Come out, where ever you are..." he said in a sing-song voice; Mara started to shiver; she let out a small whimper.

Kadaj stopped in his tracks, and looked towards Mara's hiding place.

"Ready or not here I come," he said softly, Kadaj placed his katana on the ground slowly and stood in front of her hiding spot.

Mara clenched Mina's katana. Kadaj knelt down.

"Boo!" Kadaj shouted, then Mara screamed, and then she started swinging the katana still in its holder and then Kadaj grabbed her wrist.

Mara had tears streaming down her face.

Kadaj then yanked her out of the hole, falling backwards with her on top of him. Kadaj then licked her throat, which made Mara shiver.

"I always thought you were the shy type," Mara stood up and started to run.

Kadaj was too fast for her, he wrapped his arms around her thin stomach.

Mara started crying even more.

**"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"** she shouts, but she knew no one would come, she cried even more.

Kadaj turned her around face to face.

Mara's hair was covering her face.

Kadaj unzipped her sea foam green jacket like short dress. Then he shoved his hand down her black mini dress, then he frowned and looked at her.

"Did you lose the key?" he asked with rage in his eyes.

Mara started to quiver.

Then Kadaj started kissing her cheek.

"Don't touch me..." she said coldly, giving Kadaj something to laugh at.

Then Kadaj slapped her making Mara fall to the ground. Kadaj stood above her looking down at her. He grabbed both of her arms and stood her up. He backed her up into a wall and took both of her wrists. He planted his mouth onto hers. He jammed his tongue into her mouth. He let go of her wrist and took her arms.

Mara escapes from Kadaj's lips, she wanted to run, but Kadaj would catch her anyway.

She wished she could run.

A huge grinned crept onto Kadaj's face.

"You are very beautiful," he said.

Mara spitted at him, and then he slapped her again.

He kissed her cheek. He squeezed her arms tighter and tighter. For some reason, Kadaj loves, seeing her cry, her pain, and getting her pissed off.

So he slaps her a third time.

"Asshole!" she snapped as she held her cheek.

Now she was enraged.

Kadaj kissed her lips again.

"You belong in a zooney bin you jerk!" she screamed at him.

All Kadaj could do is only giggle at what she said.

"Zooney bin, eh?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

He then began to nimble on her ear.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me **GOOOOO**!" she screamed as loud as she can.

She doesn't want this man that should be in a zooney bin touching her.

Then he kissed her lips. He then pushed his tongue back into her mouth. And then he took a very deep breath after he finished kissing Mara.

"I'm having so much fun!" he exclaimed dropping her and holding his arms out as he shouted at the sky.

Then Mara kneed him in the wing wong area.

Mara watched as he dropped to his knees.

She took her chance and made a break for it.

"Bitch!" Kadaj leaned over in pain.

He got back on his feet and ran after her.

* * *

Cloud, is having a hard time fighting the two brothers. Yazoo jumped in front of Cloud and Loz stood behind him. Cloud was surrounded.

"You know that young lady that was with you, she's kind of cute," Yazoo grinned.

"I wonder what Kadaj is going to do with her," said Loz.

Then all of a sudden, the doors slammed open. Kadaj was furious.

"Let's go!" ordered Kadaj.

Loz and Yazoo didn't questioned him they followed Kadaj to their motorcycles, as Cloud stood there dumbfounded. Then he felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist trembling. He knew who the arms belonged to. They were Mara's.

"Who are you?" she murmured into his back with a blank stare in her eyes.

"My name is Cloud," he said not moving his position as he rested his hand on her's.

"Cloud, don't follow me again," she said without any emotions in her voice letting go of him.

She placed Mina's katana next to his foot and walked to her airplane.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: OoOoooOo... Can't wait for more eh? Well next chapter will be more with one of the three silver haired hotties!**_

_**Taichi: Fo...I hate you...**_

_**Washu: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'Nirvana'.**_


	2. Dead On Arrival

_**Fo: Howdy! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII', but I do own this razor that vibrates.**_

_**Taichi: Put that down Fo.**_

_**Fo: Make me! **_

**_Washu: Enjoy the story!_**

**_Fo: R&R!_**

* * *

Last Stand

Chapter 2: Dead On Arrival

* * *

Tifa Lockhart was cleaning out her shot glasses when, she heard the bell ring as the door opened. Tifa let out a small sigh.

_'Can't anyone read anymore_?' she asked herself as she sighed.

Tifa gets real annoyed when customers walk in when the sign says '_Closed_'.

"We're closed," she said stilling drying off the shot glass in her hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry the lights we're on..." Tifa looked up.

She was looking at a woman, maybe in her early 30's.

She had long jet black hair, she was weaning a tux that was tight, she wore heeled boots that came up to her knees, and she wore white gloves. She had onyx eyes to match her black hair. Her dark make up brought out her smile. She stepped to the bar with her hands behind he back.

"Hello, Tifa..." she said with a smirk.

Tifa gasped and looked at the woman while her wine brown eyes were almost like small disk.

"Who are you?" Tifa hissed as she glared at her.

The woman looked at her; she took a badge from the inside of her pocket along with a small picture.

"I am Detective Captain Piper Perez, I'm ordered to locate a girl that has some information about Hojo and Gast. That were covered up by Shinra long ago," Piper said as she showed her the badge.

Tifa's muscles relaxed a little bit and nodded her head. Piper sighed a little and turned around and placed her elbows on the bar with her feet crossed over.

"This girl is a mystery, she was in an insane asylum for 2 years, and disappeared. Shinra releases her with a clean record. The girl is innocent, but disturbing. Many occasions she was rushed to the Emergency Rooms, because of monster's or mugging, but by the next morning, all her wounds were gone. She also possess amazing powers, when she is in great fear, even a slight touch she can make anyone feel pain and fear that would drive a person mad, I think she should be under examination. She even has some traits of the Ancients..." Piper explained to the female fighter.

Tifa was wondering why someone under the Shinra's payroll will tell her this.

"Why are you telling me this?" she said with a bitter tone.

"Heh," Piper spoke as she stood up.

And then she sighed out loud making Tifa jump a little.

"Your friend was an Ancient, was she not?" Piper asked, Tifa looked at the ground.

Piper could see that it was true. Tifa didn't have to say anything.

"I too lost someone close to me, besides I saved you research time," she said while turning to Tifa, she held the picture to Tifa.

"Her name is Mara Haines, we are not even sure that's even her real name, she's 19 going to be 20 next Friday. Please keep an eye out for her..." Piper said and with that, Piper left the photo on the bar and walked away.

Tifa picked up the picture and looked at it.

It was a picture of Mara, she was sitting on a tree stomp, she was wearing a greenish blue long skirt, with a yellow halter top tied with red ribbons , she was also wearing a grayish blue sweater **_(Fo: Think of Rinoa's blue thing in 'Final Fantasy VIII' XD_****_)_**, a lilac long scarf, a pair of sandals that had pastel pink ribbons that tied up into a bow around her ankles, her hair had small braids in random places, and she had small daisy earrings.

Tifa could not help not to smile. She looked so innocent while sketching in her book. Something about Mara's photo made Tifa's heart warm. She looked almost like Lucercia. She remembered seeing Lucercia inside the waterfall, with Cloud and Vincent. Tifa had the same warmth in her heart when her and Cloud stood by as Vincent spoke to Lucercia.

Maybe it was just their carefree looks.

Because Aerith brought the same warmth. Then Tifa gasped, she sees a huge skull in the background. She knows where this picture has been taking.

Bone Village...

Then she also noticed a plane on the water.

Maybe she lives close?

Tifa picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Barret, I need you to do me a favor," she said into her slim black cell phone .

* * *

_"Mei, my daughter this is your future husband Se-"_

_"No!" said a little girl with really long cyan hair that almost touched the floor. _

_She turned around on her heel and walked to a huge brown door . She stopped._

_"Father, why must I be the one to be wed first, isn't my eldest brother to be king after your death?" she said through her teeth. _

_Then she heard footsteps on the wooden floor. A small hand was placed on her shoulders. She looked to see who it is. Her eyes met up to a pair of lime green eyes with a hit of pastel blue, they matched his silver hair. He smiled a little._

_"I too wish, not to marry," he said as he bowed to her._

* * *

Mara's blue eyes opened slightly, to see her very...

I mean her _very_ large dog.

Her dog was named Vinny and he was licking her noise. She giggled a little bit as she felt his wet tongue brush against her nose.

"Okay, Vinny I'm awake, now get up here so I can scratch your ears and make us some breakfast..." the black dog jumped onto his master's bed.

Mara smiled and started scratching behind his pointy browned tipped ear.

The dog started wagging his bushy black tail. He let out a bark to let her know his is hungry.

Mara let out a yawn, and stretched her arms over head.

Mara got out of her bed, she walked over to her dresser, and she took out a pair of white knee high tights, light pink underwear, with a matching bra, a yellow green tank top , a beaded fishnet belt, a black mini dress , and a sea foam green dress that zipped up.

Mara looked at her canine friend.

"Don't look at me like that, I need a bath boy," she said with a sweet smile on her lips.

She skipped her way to her small bathroom.

Mara sat her cloths on top of the sink. As she took off her wife beater and boxers, she turned to the mirror.

"Vinny I need a tan or something," she said as she twist and turned in front of the mirror.

Vinny let out a huge yawn and covered his black nose with his tail.

Mara took off her undergarments, and turned on both water facets.

She yelped when she got in.

Mara hates it when she gets in when the water is still cold, look on the bright side now she knows she is wide awake.

Mara looked at the shower head with her eyes open and frowned.

'_That man named Kadaj, why does he look so familiar_,' she knew she seen him before.

She dismissed her thoughts, and went to pick up a bottle of shampoo and forgot that she left it in her bedroom. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel on top of the toilet. She wrapped it around her self; she looked over to see the shampoo on top of her cloths. She blinked twice.

"Strange I don't remember picking it up, oh well..." Mara said out loud to herself as she took the bottle into the shower with her.

She poured the soap into her palm, and started running it through her hair. Next, she put her head under the shower head and let the studs fall freely from her wet hair. After a couple minutes of that, she reached for a rag when she felt a hand grab her wrist, Mara let out a yelp. She turned her head and there stood Yazoo.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" he chuckled with a smirk gracing his thin lips.

Mara balled up her fist and socked him in the middle of his face.

As Yazoo stumbled backwards and regain his balance; he put two fingers up to his lips, and looked at them, there he saw his own blood. He frowned at the red liquid streaming down his two finger tips. As he glared at her he snatched one of her tiny wrist.

Mara then took the bottle of shampoo with her free hand and threw it at him.

He let go of her wrist and slipped on the wet tile; Mara then hurried and grabbed her blue fluffy towel. And seconds after, took a handgun from the bathroom drawer and got on top of him. Her knees made a sandwich a with his head. She pointed the gun at him, Yazoo looked up and smiled.

"Well you move fast I like-" Yazoo was cut of from a slap from Mara's gun.

His head was turned and he then spitted blood at her thigh.

"I don't like picking this thing up, but if you do anything, God so help me I will-" she started to say.

Yazoo started to laugh, Mara was confused.

Why is he laughing?

"You won't shoot me," he said calmly.

Tears started streaming down her face. He is right, she wouldn't kill him.

Mara loves life, how could she take another life away?

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you," she said through her teeth.

"Interesting," he smirked.

In a split second, Yazoo popped his hips up, making Mara fall forward and he took her arm that had the gun. He stood up and then pinned her to the white door. He had one hand squeezing her wrist, so she would drop her gun, and his other hand around her throat.

Mara was terrified; she dropped the gun and as she did Yazoo released her wrist.

And she grabbed his arm that was choking her. He looked at both of her small hands that were grasping his wrist. He began to lift her up slowly.

Mara began to kick her feet and claw at his arm.

"Tell me, where is the key?" he demanded.

Mara gave him a very confused look.

When he figure she had no idea what he was talking about, Yazoo dropped her.

Mara started coughing as she held her throat.

Mara picked up a mop next to the door as she got up, Yazoo started laughing.

"You want to fight me with a mop!?" Yazoo exclaimed.

As he was laughing, he did not expect her to run towards the door.

"Hey!? Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Yazoo exclaimed as he chased after her.

When he was at the doorway, he was hit with something on the back of the head; Yazoo then fell to the ground.

Mara grasped the mop that she was holding.

Mara tapped her bare foot on his hip to see if he was conscious or not.

Luck was on her side, he was out cold. She walked back to the bathroom to gather her cloths, as she was about to pick up her bra, she heard a groan. She felt her hair stand on end; Yazoo was getting up.

Mara panicked when she saw him stood up.

Then his cell phone started to ring. Yazoo pulled it out from a front pocket on his leather trench coat and put it to his ear.

Mara watched him with eyes like a hawk as she watched Yazoo listen to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I'm on my way," Yazoo said as he put his phone into his pocket.

He looked over at Mara and smiled.

"I guess Kadaj, doesn't want you to travel with us today, till we meet again..." he said; with that Yazoo brushed past her towards the closet door.

He opened a closet door and Vinny ran to his master. She watched as Yazoo opened the screen door and looked back.

"You should really lock your doors," said Yazoo as he walked over to his bike, and drove away from her small house.

When Mara was sure he was gone, she ran over to her bed and grabbed her cloths.

* * *

She was almost dressed, when she heard her door open . She got a hold of Vinny's red collar and tip toed to the back door in her bedroom.

Mara opened it as quietly as she could, she let Vinny go first.

Then she took off running towards the woods letting the door slam. She heard the door open and slammed.

Mara did not look back, she just ran as fast as her bare feet could run.

* * *

Mara was only in her black mini dress and her yellow green tank top underneath as she was running.

As she managed to get into the large woods.

Mara looked at the biggest tree and nodded to herself.

She grabbed some branches on a tree next to her and started to climb. She was half way up when she saw a man looking up at her. She jumped to a huge branch beside the one she was on. She stood up holding a branch above her as she looked down to see who is chasing after her.

**"WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME!?" **Mara shouted at a man with a red cape and long jet black hair .

When he did not respond, she growled and broke a small branch off and wailed it at him. She hit the top of his head. Then there stood Barret Wallace engulfed with laughter.

Mara looked over at Barret, then back at Vincent and frowned.

"Stay the hell away from me you roaches!" she screamed, still throwing twigs at the gunslinger.

"Man, Vincent I can't believe you let her hit you with a branch..." Barret bellowed as he held his side.

Vincent glared at him, that glare made Barret laugh even harder.

Vincent let out a '_humph_', and started leaping branch to branch.

Mara started throwing more branches at him, but he dodges the branches with grace and ease.

When he got on the same branch Mara was on, he got hit on the side of his face. He looked up at Mara as she began to swing a thick branch in her hands at him. When she was inches away from his face, he stopped the on coming piece of wood, by grabbing her hand. Then Mara went to kick him in the kneecap. However Vincent caught it and let go, then she tried to kick him again. Then Vincent grabbed both of her legs. He made it in a way that both of her shins were against his chest. He placed both her hands above her head against the thick tree.

Mara began to panic, she was afraid.

First the Turk at the Honeybee Inn.

Then the young man at Midgar, named Kadaj. And this morning in her own bathroom with Yazoo. Now a man in a red cape in the tree tops. Then Mara began to yell as loud as she could. Then she was stopped by Vincent's deep red eyes.

"Is your name Mara Haines?" he asked in a monotone.

* * *

"Who the _hell_ are you!?" demanded Mara as she struggle to free herself from the rope.

Mara was in her living room tied to one of her chairs from her kitchen.

There stood Barret and Vincent , studying her.

"You know, she reminds me of Cid a lot," said Barret as he rubbed his chin staring at Mara.

Vincent smiled a little bit at Barret's remark, he is right she had a lot of Cid Highwind in her.

From her cursing and stubbornness, she could even be his baby sister or even his daughter.

Vincent also saw a lot of Lucercia in her, the same warm vibe and big eyes. Nevertheless, his heart belonged to Lucercia.

"What the crap is wrong with you people!?" Mara shouted as she kept wiggling.

"We're not those assholes that attacked you in Midgar," said Barret, trying to calm her down.

"How did you know that I was attacked?" she asked as she glared at Barret and Vincent.

Vincent stepped forward.

"If you promise not to run we'll untie you," he said, in his deep voice.

Mara nodded her head.

God knows she wanted to run, but she wanted out of these ropes more. Vincent walked behind her, and cut the rope with his steeled claws with ease.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said rubbing her wrist.

"Cloud and Tifa told us, and asked us to track you down," Vincent said as he was circling her.

This annoyed Mara. She didn't like how the gunslinger was studying here, she felt like she was being judged.

Mara's face grew a dark red as Vincent continued to circle her.

"Hey- What- Were you a vulture in another life!?" she snapped at the gunslinger as she placed her hands on her hips.

Vincent's eyes widened, she is a lot like Cid.

"Hey! If it isn't a problem….. **STOP FUCKING STARING!**" she shouted at him.

With that remark, both of Barret and Vincent's mouths dropped.

Mara was getting very annoyed, so she walked to her bedroom to get dressed.

She then turned around to look at the two.

"If anyone of you two thinks about peeping….. Lets just say you'll wish you were those _assholes _that attacked me at Midgar," she threatened; with that the men didn't even dare leaving the red couch.

* * *

Mara changed into her outfit that she picked out this morning.

After she was done, she walked over to her vanity table and sat down. She begun to put on her make up. Next, she opened a small white drawer beside her and took out a small brown box.

Mara placed it on her lap and opened it very slower, there she took out a lilac colored headband with blue, white, teal, lavender, azure, green, grey, red, navy blue, sliver, yellow, violet, and pink beads decorating it.

After that she then took out a pink ribbon and a red ribbon. She tied the pink ribbon to her neck and the other one to her right forearm. She then took out two greenish blue rubber bands, a beaded bracelet, and a purple wristband with a green butterfly stitched into it. She slipped them on and took out a pair of dangly earrings she put them on. Then she took out a small string that had a metal guitar pick, a heart, a small gem, a wedding ring, and a small key with a ruby on the handle. She then tied it around her neck.

Finally, she took out a pair of goggles out, threw it over her neck, and connected it together.

She closed the box and sat it back into the drawer. She got up and picked up a pair of brown combat boots. She then picked up a brown bag with a pink heart in the middle.

* * *

Vincent stood up; he looked at her necklace, that key. He saw that key somewhere before. He dismissed the thought as he shook his head.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm late for work..." she said as she picked up her keys to her plane of her messy kitchen table.

She then started to walk towards the front door. Vincent and Barret blinked and looked at each other. She then turned around looking at the two men.

"Don't make a mess!" she called out to the men.

When she got to her plane, she then started up her engine and took off to Junon.

Barret rushed to the _'Tiny Bronco_' with Vincent not far behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: Poor Mara, being chased by Alvin and the Chipmunks a.k.a Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Hey, where the hell is Taichi! Dammit Tai where the fuck did you go! Bloody hell! I hope Naraku gives you gonorrhea! Then I hope Aerith, Rinoa, and Yuna rapes you in your sleep asshole! Leaving me like this…..What the crap! I hope you get hit by a mother fucking bus.**_

_**Taichi: What the hell are you yelling about now?**_

_**Fo: Where were you?**_

_**Taichi: Bathroom. Why?**_

_**Fo: No Reason.**_

_**Taichi: Whatever. Did you finish the first chapter of 'Final Fantasy VIII: Vendetta'?**_

_**Fo: Look 'Veggie Tales'!**_

_**Taichi: Fo you did not even start it?**_

_**Fo: But Tai I wanted to play spider solitaire!**_

_**Taichi: Go to your bed!**_

_**Fo: Man I hope you puke out your kidneys.**_

**_Washu: This chapter was named after the song by 'Fall Out Boy'._**

**_Fo: I heart that song ^^_**


	3. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

**_Fo: Okay! Well I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'…Please enjoy._**

* * *

Last Stand

Chapter 3: Your Heart Is An Empty Room

* * *

"Hi Eden!" greeted Mara with a huge grin on her face.

Eden looked over her shoulder and smiled. Then Eden tossed her blonde locks to the other side of her milky white shoulder.

"Hello Mara-Chan how's your day?" she asked.

Mara let out a nervous giggle and twirled an index finger threw her blonde locks.

"Annoying," well Mara did not lie.

Because she had to deal with three total strangers all morning and all afternoon. Asides, she didn't want to be a burden.

"You better hurry Mara, we go on stage in ten minutes," said Eden handing Mara a soft pink kimono.

"Okay!" Mara dashes to her dressing room to go change.

* * *

Mara hurried to the backdoor.

She wanted out of the inn. She hated her job. When she opened it, she then started running to the beach. When Mara's feet touched the sand. The sandy blonde haired woman took a huge breath and slowly walked into the cold salty water. She just stood there for a couple minutes.

Mara started to get the feeling as if she was being watch.

She then began to hum her lullaby, hoping to relax her. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps in the water she turned around to her horror she was looking at Kadaj.

"Hi there cutie," he smirked as he walked to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

She stared at him with wide eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight Mara," he whispered into her ear.

Mara begun to tremble as she felt him touching her.

"Leave me alone..." she said firmly as she stared at him.

He then tried to kiss her but she put her face against his warm chest.

"Please…. Just goes away," she mumbled into his chest.

Mara didn't have the energy to fight back this time.

It's as if her life crumbled when she heard the news that Denzel's adoption in the letter he had written her. Kadaj really did not care much about other people's pain. Kadaj then lifted her chin up with his index finger he placed his lips onto hers shoving his tongue into her mouth. Then he started kissing the side of her neck.

Mara wished she could yell for help, but something in her would not let her.

Mara does not want to be killed like this; she always wanted to die warm in her bed in a nursing home.

Then Kadaj moved up to her ear.

"You're very cute," he whispered into the sandy blonde girl's ear.

Then his hands moved down to her rib cage. Then up to her chest. He leaned up against her.

"You are very different Mara, very different," he said in a very low tone.

Mara didn't like what she was hearing.

"You are going to save Mother," he said into her ear.

Mara's eyes widened.

His body was crushing her.

"Please stop, you're hurting me," she squeaked.

Mara tried to push him off, but failed.

"Please…" she begged him.

Then Kadaj threw her down into the cold water of the ocean.

Mara gasped and started coughing.

Then he got on his knees and grabbed her bare shoulders. He took both of her wrist in one hand and the other around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers as hard as he could. He then put her legs around his hip.

Mara begun to kick hard, splashing the water getting both of them drenched, this made Kadaj even more excited.

Then he felt pain on his back, and saw dark red water. He released Mara, stood up, and turned his head to see an enraged Xena. Her fangs grew out and showed them off by snarling and hissing. Her eyes were almost looked like a pissed off lion's eyes would be. Her pointed ears twitched every second. Her claws grew and had tattered cloths and flesh.

"Well a Ligertiss this is the first time I've actually seen one before," he smirked as he gazed an angry Xena.

Then Xena got on all fours and bolted after him, she jumped high into the air and took him to the ground. Kadaj smiled, he knew he could take her on. She would be an easy opponent.

"What are you smiling about?" Xena demanded in a beastly voice.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her hip and gasped. Kadaj pushed her off him, placed his katana into its holding case, and walked to his bike. He turned to Mara and winked. He then drove through the dark streets.

Mara saw Cloud, Eden, Red XIII, Luda, Keesya, Nikki, Taylor, Peggy, and Max running to the beach.

Mara hurried up and ran to Eden.

Mara whispered something into her friend's ear.

Eden nodded her head, and then turned to the others.

"Please go home, Mara doesn't wish to burden you, please leave..." she said to Cloud.

Luda sighed and understood the look in Mara's royal blue eyes .

"You heard her," she said.

Cloud didn't rebelled and they turned to the direction of of his motel.

"Xena!" shouted Keesya the women ran to the feline waitress.

Taylor and Nikki put Xena's arms over them and carried her to the Honeybee Inn.

"Mara you should head home and rest sweetie," said Eden warmly.

Mara looked at her; she nodded and headed to the Honeybee Inn to changed.

All of a sudden, she stopped and turned to Eden.

"Eden what about Xena!?" she exclaimed.

"Mara you'll faint again if you heal her, last time you were in a coma for five days..." she said to Mara.

"But Eden I'm stronger than I was, really I am!" Mara gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Eden is a sucker with that plea.

She sighed and nodded her head in improvement.

* * *

_"Xena, can you hear me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well can you?"_

_"Who is it!"_

_"A memory and a thought,"_

_"I don't understand,"_

_"I know you don't, but do you trust me?"_

_"What…"_

_"Do you?"_

_"You sound friendly, and then yes I do trust you,"_

_"You are destined to find a protector of a very special life being,"_

_"Who?"_

_"The 'String of Fate' is tied to a group of people; you must find them and stop a bigger threat, even more deadly than what happened two years ago,"_

_"Who are you really? Answer me dammit!"_

* * *

Xena eyes snapped wide open, and started to breathe very heavy and slow. She looked around the room to see her friends smiling and saw Mara on the couch panting. Xena smiled weakly at her friends. And looked up at the white ceiling.

'_Protector_?' she said in her head.

She then looked at Mara's hand to see the same mataria that Mara used to save Reno in her palm. Xena frowned and got lost in her train of thought.

_'That voice reminded me of Mara,'_ then Xena leaned back into her pillow to relax.

And she then closed her feline eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Craziness! Huh? Hey no playing 'One Winged Angel,' on me Veemon!_**

**_Veemon: Sorry buddy, I was trying to find Real Emotions._**

**_Fo: OH!_**

**_Veemon: Yeah…._**

**_Fo: Hey Veemon, up to some Spira Jukebox?_**

**_Veemon: Maybe later, I am hungry…. Hey! _**

**_Fo: Review please… Toodles!_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Death Cab For Cutie'._**

**_Fo: You know, I really love that band. It really makes me think of P.A and how happy I was there. *sigh*  
_**


	4. Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

_**Fo: Howdy again. I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'-**_

_**Taichi: Fo!**_

_**Fo: Yessem?**_

_**Taichi: What did you do to Sora?**_

_**Fo: Well, she called Mimi a retard, so I uh…**_

_**Taichi: You turned her into an algae eater Fo.**_

_**Fo: At least she will be actually useful!**_

_**Taichi: How so? -.-**_

_**Fo: The fish tank will be clean!**_

_**Taichi: Fo, we do not have a fish tank...**_

_**Fo: The cup will be clean!**_

_**Taichi: What am I going to do you?**_

_**Fo: Feed me asshole!**_

_**Taichi: Eat shit…..**_

_**Fo: WHAT WAS THAT?1**_

_**Taichi: Hrm?**_

_**Fo: Pansy…. Well anyhow I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'... Enjoy! And review this chapter!  
**_

* * *

Last Stand

Chapter 4: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

* * *

"_Hello?" said a small young girl. _

_The little girl looked around the basement to see two very large capsules, she put her hand on the first one. _

_Then inside of the capsule, a larger hand was up against the glass._

_The little girl smiled. _

_Then a hand was placed on her small shoulder. _

_She looked up to see a woman with brown hair and blue eyes smiling._

_"Nightingale what are doing?" she asked with a warm smile on her face. _

_The little girl smiled back._

_"Mama I heard a voice, she told me to come down here," she said with a sweet smile on her face. _

_Her mother giggled a little bit._

_"Oh did she now?" the woman said as she looked at both capsules and smiled. _

_The little girl nodded her head._

_"Do you want to play with them?" she said with a wink._

_"Really!?" the girl was so excited. _

_The brown haired woman walked to the capsules and pressed a red switch and two young men fell out of the capsules. _

_Then the little girl ran to the tallest one and smiled. _

_He looked up to the little girl and smiled._

_"What is your name little one?" he asked._

_"My name is Shelly," she said._

_She was smiling ear to ear as she stared at the young man._

_"What is your name?" asked Shelly._

_"My name is Zack," he said with a weak smile on his face._

_She smiled very big. _

_Then the little sandy blonde girl jumped up and gave him a fatal hug. _

_The brown haired woman bent down in front of a young blonde man , which he was breathing rather heavily._

_"Hello there, the little girl that you just saw is my daughter Michelle, you may call her Shelly if you like," she said with a loving smile on her face._

_He looked up at her. _

_Then a loud bang was heard. _

_The woman looked over to her daughter and frowned._

_The little girl knocked over her boss's books on his desk._

_"Shelly dear what on earth are you doing?" she called out._

_"Looking for some paper Mama, Zack wants to draw," she said._

_"No I don't," he said. _

_Then the little girl threw a book at him, hitting the back of the head._

_He turned around to see her laughing._

_"Shelly!" Michelle pouted her lips, and looked up with teary eyes._

_"It's alright; my dad dropped me on my head a couple times when I was an infant. So, I don't think a book is going to kill me," Zack said. _

_He gave into the child's puppy face._

_"No she needs to learn that violence is wrong," she said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Miss what is your name?" Zack asked rubbing the back of his head._

_"My name is Lu-"_

* * *

Mara opened her blue eyes and saw that she was in her bedroom.

She rubbed both of her blue eyes as she looked around.

"Strange I don't remember leaving the dressing room," she said out loud.

"You didn't," came a deep voice, Mara turned to see Vincent stepping into her sight.

"Xena!" Mara started to panic, because she did not know that Xena fully recovered.

"Your friend is safe and sound; Cloud stopped by and told me to bring you home," he said.

Mara walked to the ex Turk and looked into his red eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he murmured.

Vincent could see that Mara was deep in thought.

"You have a sad look in your eye," she said.

Vincent was caught off guard when she took his hand into hers.

Then she turned his hand around and started trailing the lines on his palm with her index finger.

"Are you going to read my palm?" he asked.

"No, I'm no good," she said with a hint of sadness.

Mara was quiet as she continued to trail his palm.

"You have the same look in your eye as me..." she said.

Vincent yanked his hand into his cloak.

"Strange, it feels like I met you when I was a lot younger..." she then tried to move some strands of black hair in front of his face.

Vincent grabbed her wrist from her seeing his face. She frowned.

"Why do you feel like you don't need to live?" she asked.

Vincent snorted as he stared at her with harden eyes.

_'Is she an empath now?'_ he grunted in his head.

He didn't like that she could read him like a book.

"It doesn't concern you," he turned to the doorway to see Mara's dog Vinny growling.

"Don't worry he's good with people," said Mara.

Vincent started backing up slowly.

**"VINNY BAD DOG NO GROWLING!"** she said in a loud deep voice as she pointed at him.

Then Vinny ran to his owner wagging his tail.

"Good boy," she smiled at him and patted his head.

Vincent sighed and started to walk towards the front door, but he was stopped by Mara squeezing him. She had her face buried into his back. Vincent started to tense.

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone tonight," she mumbled into the back of his red cloak.

However, Vincent heard her loud and clear.

The two of them just stood there that seemed like for hours.

"Mara why are you unhappy?" Vincent asked.

Mara gasped, she did not expect that question.

"I'm always alone," she said.

Vincent turned around, took her hand into his, and guided her to the living room where Mara sat in her hammock and he sat in the couch.

"I don't remember a lot of my childhood, I don't know who my family is or was, I wish I could be more like Denzel," she said with her knees up to her mouth as she held them.

"How so?" he asked.

She paused for a moment and smiled.

"Courage," she replied.

Vincent looked at her. He could not think of any comforting words for Mara.

But why does he care for her all of a sudden?

* * *

Vincent walked to a room and saw a rather large painting, it caught his red eyes . He walked into the room and stood in front of the masterpiece. Vincent never seen something so creative in his life.

"You like it?" Mara's voice startled him.

"Did you paint this?" he asked not looking at her.

His eyes were on the canvas.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head once.

She walked up and stood beside the ex Turk.

"This painting somehow contains my memories," she said.

"How so?" Vincent asked, Mara walked up to the large canvas.

"I remember catching butterflies in the fields," she said pointing at three purple butterflies on the canvas.

She stared at the butterflies for a second before she continued to explain her art to Vincent.

"I remember a man that always followed me, I think he was a bodyguard or something," she said.

She then touched a bat on the corner.

"I also remember my mother calling me her little nightingale," she said.

Mara then pointed at a nightingale beside the butterflies.

"When I was 5 years old an old man told me a fairytale about a singer befriending a wolf," she continued.

She then petted a white wolf at the bottom of the canvas.

"I remember one Christmas one of my mother's co workers gave me a stuffed fox..."Mara continued.

She pointed to a fox kit next to the wolf.

"I remember somebody calling me _'little rocket'_," she said.

She then pointed at a rocket ship under the bats.

"I remember telling someone that I wanted to be as bright as the stars in the sky," she said.

Mara then rubbed her hand over a black patch of paint with tiny white diamonds making it look like the night sky.

"I remember having a piano teacher when I was 7," she said.

She then ran her index finger over some painted piano keys above the wolf.

"I also remember a woman that was a samurai visiting my mother's boss," she said.

She then pointed to a woman with a pale white face, black hair it a high ponytail and a violet kimono holding a katana.

"And I remember sleeping in a field of daises with my mother," she said and pointed at a field of daises on the canvas.

She turned around to Vincent and smiled. Vincent then blushed.

Why is his heart pounds when she is near him?

"I should be leaving," he said turning on his heel.

Mara allowed him to leave her house.

Then she turned to her painting and smiled.

Then she blushed a little as she bit the nail on her index finger.

* * *

"Mara?" said a woman.

Mara realized she must be dreaming, because everything around is so white.

Mara began to worry.

"Yes?" she responded.

Then a young woman wearing a pink dress, brown boots and a red jacket came into Mara's view.

Her long brown hair that was in a high braid bounced with grace as she stepped.

Her green eyes had a comforting glow to them.

Mara felt she could trust her.

"You are so beautiful, " the woman in pink said with so much sincerity in her voice.

Mara does not really think that she was pretty, but it is always nice when someone does.

"Um, may I ask your name?" Mara asked trying to change the subject.

The other woman giggled.

She walked closer to Mara.

"My name is Aerith, I know the young man who saved you in the Honeybee Inn..." she said, with a smile still on her face.

"Cloud?" Mara tilted her head to one side.

Aerith nodded her head.

"Two years ago I was killed by a man named Sephiroth, and Cloud blames himself..." she said somberly.

Then Aerith took a daisy from her basket that she was carrying, she walked over to Mara and held it up.

"Here. Your favorite, am I right?" Mara nodded her head , took the flower from her, and placed it up against her heart.

"Thank you," Mara whispered.

Then Mara sniffed the flower.

"I'll see you around Mara," said Aerith as the room started to get a lot brighter.

"Wait!" but before Mara knew it, she was sitting in the captain's chair in the '_Nirvana_'.

Mara blinked and sighed. Mara was getting real confused for the past month.

'_Was that a dream_?' she shook her head.

In addition, she looked at her left hand and noticed a daisy was between her hand and the wheel. It wasn't dream.

* * *

"Hey Captain Quinn there is a small plane heading our way!" said a young man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

Then a young man about 21 years old with black hair.

His eyes were lime green with his bangs almost covering them up.

His long low ponytail hit the hard ground **_(Fo: Think of Yuna's hair from 'Final Fantasy X-2')_**.

His black leather shirt that went down to the top of his belly button, it made him look evil and not to be trusted.

He wore black arm warmers the only left his shoulders and fingers bare **_(Fo: Think of the 'Hot Topic' style sweaters, with two holes for each sleeve. One hole for the thumb and one for all of your fingers)_****_._**

In addition, he wore black baggy pants, with four studded belts around his waist and one long chain that were connected to the red studded belt .

His dark tan showed that his life is the sea and the sun.

His red striped tattoo under his eyes made him even more attractive.

He tugged on his small golden hoop earring and chuckled.

He then put his hand on his ship mate's head.

"I'm bored and broke lets have some fun Seth," he said, the man named Seth grinned.

Then Captain Quinn threw his tan arms wide open.

"Get ready for the attack..." he shouted out as he walked up the wooden stairs.

* * *

Mara was on her way to the Forgotten City of the Ancients.

Mara been going there, because the landscape is breath taking and the fact Mara feels like she needs to visit there every once in awhile.

All of a sudden, a loud beeping sound was heard, she looked down at her radar and saw a large ship that was coming her way very fast. She gasped and tried to get up into the sky. But Mara failed, because two harpoons went threw each of her plane's wing. She screamed from the impact.

"Shit!" she swore.

Then the ship was twenty yards away, Mara knew she could not escape.

All she has to do is hope they have mercy.

Then Mara started to feel very dizzy.

'_Not now!_' her thoughts exclaimed.

Then she passed out on the wheel.

* * *

"Captain, what about the girl?" asked Seth.

Quinn looked at his friend and sighed.

_'Looks like no gil for us today,' _Quinn said in his head with a small grin.

Quinn knew his weakness. Gorgeous ladies.

"Lemonade," with Quinn saying that, Seth sighs.

Quinn patted Seth's back, giving him a hint to start making the lemonade.

"Let me guess we're not taking the goods," Quinn nodded .

Seth got up and started his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"So you wish to be a musician?" Quinn asked, Mara nodded her head .

She then took a small sip of her lemonade.

"What kind of instruments you play..." Quinn asked with his chin resting on his palm.

"Well I know how to play the, the violin, the harp, and the piano..." then Mara sat her glass on the table.

"I just learned how to play the cello. I really want to learn how to play the guitar, but I don't know anyone who could teach me," she said.

Mara looked down and frowned.

Mara loves music and art so much, she loves it so much that she even use to dream about it, before the bizarre dreams.

The dreams started right after she moved out of the orphanage.

"I have an older brother that used to be in a band. He was lead guitar, he was the better than anyone in our hometown..." said Quinn.

Mara looked up at him.

"May I speak to him?" she asked.

Mara knew better to get your hopes high.

She got them high anyway.

"Sorry, I haven't talked to my big brother for five years, three months, ten weeks, and five days," he said.

"You keep count?" Mara asked with a '_dude-you-need-therapy'_ tone in her voice.

"Yeppers!" he said in a child like manner.

Mara giggled for half a second.

"But if I do hear from him I will let you know," he said.

Mara smiled.

"Well I really need to leave, please thank your crew for repairing the '_Nirvana_'..." she said with a smile, Quinn nodded his head.

He stared at her for a moment.

He found her quite stunning.

"Here's my cell phone number if you need anything," Mara said as she handed a scarp piece of paper to Quinn.

Quinn smiled and accepted Mara's cell phone number.

"Take care of yourself," he said.

He sat up to put the small paper into his back pocket.

"I will, good bye," Mara waved good bye to the captain and headed to her plane.

Mara hopes to see Quinn again, she hopes they could be good friends in the near future.

Something in her heart and mind told her that Quinn attacking the '_Nirvana'_ was fate.

And that they will meet again.

* * *

"My lady, lunch is served," said a maid with blonde hair .

She blinked twice.

"My lady?" she sighed and shook her head slowly.

The maid frowned.

_'I hope you don't end up on the news again'_ she said to herself.

The green eyed maid walked up to a blue dresser with black stars painted on it.

The maid picked up a framed picture, that had a picture of a butler, cook, gardener, herself, an old man, a limo driver, a beautiful woman in her mid 40's, a heavy middle aged man, five men and one woman that looks like they could be bodyguards, a hansom young man , a young girl maybe about 13 years old and a young woman wearing a business suit.

The group of people were standing in front of a colonel house that almost resembled a palace.

She smiled and placed the frame back the dresser.

"Miss Marie-Louise, did Lady Emma stuck out again?" asked a man in his late 30's.

He was the butler in the photo.

Marie-Louise looked at her friend and smiled.

"Yes Mister Benson, but I think the lord is wrong for locking her away from the world," she said.

* * *

"Phew!" there stood a girl about 16 years old with, blood red hair and violet eyes.

She was pale, but her short spiky red hair brought out her freckles that blended with her skin color. She wore a white t-shirt that is so short, when the wind would blow you can she her dark blue sports bra. Her jean shorts were really short.

The bottle cap decorated belt held them up.

Just beneath her kneecap were black and white striped leg warmers. She also wore orange converse with hearts on her the shoestrings. On her right hand, she wore a fingerless brown glove, with a yellow smiley face patch in the middle.

"What should I do today?" she asked herself out loud.

As the teen fiddled with her metal chain that was part of her belt she looked towards bright yellow car.

"Emma!" shouted a blonde woman wearing a suit.

"Great, the '_Turkeys_' are here," Emma said as she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You are not supposed to leave your bedroom," said the woman.

"Elena were you a teacher's pet in high school?" she asked with a bitter tone in her voice.

The female Turk was dumbfounded.

"You can tell my brother, he can eat shit," she said and started to walk to her car with her hands behind her head.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End cannot wait for the next chapter can you?**_

**_Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'The Ramones'._**


End file.
